


The Sound Of Silence

by Helene08



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Episode 3X05; It's About Frank Coda, Episode Related, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helene08/pseuds/Helene08
Summary: Oliver hears himself talking to Michaela who greets him with an annoyed "I don't know where Connor is, Oliver" 
He hears himself telling her everything, her annoyance turning to surprise when he talks about the fire and then to concern when he talks about Laurel. 
He hears himself asking her if she knew that Laurel was pregnant and then he saw himself walking in the hospital hallway still talking to Michaela, who fires questions to him. 
And then he saw himself turning his head towards the TV. 
One second. Two seconds passes before he saw the breaking news on the hospital small screen. 
'Unidentified Male Dead In House Fire'
He vaguely hears his phone hitting the ground in a loud bang as realization knocks into him, he thought he heard Michaela panicking voice coming from his phone. 
But out of sudden, Oliver can't hear anything there is nothing left but the Sound of Silence.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I'm really sorry for any mistakes or grammatical errors. 
> 
> So it is actually my first time trying to wrote something related after a episode of How To Get Away With Murder (a real episode) I also Kinda wrote this in a rush while I was coming home from a two hours drive. So sorry of it's sounds rushed or something. 
> 
> Not spoilers I guess, because yeah I just wrote that after the episode who inspired me, so it is spoiler free (for the ones who actually watched until 3*05) 
> 
> Like always I suggest to listen to the song suggested in this chapter.

**_“We were drifting all night_**  
**Losing hold of the light**  
**But I saw in your eyes**  
**I was never alone**  
**Even when it got hard**  
**When the shore was too far**  
**Even there in your arms**  
**I have always been home**  
  
**So sing while we're falling apart**  
**I'll take you dancing**  
**We've lived through the wreck of our hearts**  
**And now we're just**  
**Picking up the pieces learning how to see when**  
**Love is in the dark**  
  
**There's a cold empty room**  
**There's a windowless view**  
**There's a me without you**  
**But that's not where I belong”**

**_The Wreck of Our Hearts, Sleeping Wolf_ **

* * *

 

Oliver was sat in a coffee shop near the hospital. He can't remember how he got here and he can't remember how it actually happened. All he remembers was being in the hospital, Meggy telling to them that Laurel was pregnant and him asking if she could die. He remembers Bonnie standing next to him, all composed and calm and then he saw her walking away to call someone. He can also remember Meggy telling him if he called the others and him answering by the negative.

He then he hears himself talking to Michaela who greets him with an annoyed "I don't know where Connor is, _Oliver_ "

He hears himself telling her everything, her annoyance turning to surprise when he talks about the fire and then to concern when he talks about Laurel.

He hears himself asking her if she knew that Laurel was pregnant and then he saw himself walking in the hospital hallway still talking to Michaela, who fires questions to him.

And then he saw himself turning his head towards the TV.

One second. Two seconds passes before he saw the breaking news on the hospital small screen.

**_Unidentified Male Dead In House Fire_ **

He vaguely hears his phone hitting the ground in a loud bang as realization knocks into him, he thought he heard Michaela panicking voice coming from his phone.

But out of sudden, Oliver can't hear anything there is nothing left but the _Sound of Silence._

Oliver is still sitting in the small, _almost empty_ , coffee shop trying to calm down, taking small deep breaths, he hears nothing, only a deafening silence, which why he almost jumps out of his skin when he finally notices the older woman just standing next to him with a small notebook in her hands.

The woman has brown hair but she is obviously older than him, probably in her late 50’s, she seems to ask something to him but Oliver hears nothing, he just saw her moving her lips but any sound can reach through his ears.

Oliver assumes that she is asking what he wants. Fearing that he's becoming suddenly deaf or aphonic or something weird like this (could people become deaf during overnight?) he points to something and could read that he ordered a white Mocha.

The woman nods and her lips are moving for another question that Oliver can’t hear.

Again Oliver _assumes_ that’s she is asking if he wants anything else but the oldest man just shook his head. And after a kind smile and a soft tap on Oliver shoulder she leaves probably to go make his order.

There is nothing left but the _Sound of Silence_   because Oliver doesn’t remember when was actually the last time he spoke to Connor, or even saw him, smiled to him, touched him, said that he loved him.

_He can’t remember what was actually the last words he said to the youngest man._   Besides, things were still tense between them, not that he blames him or anything _he's the one_ who hurt Connor.

Oliver can’t seem to remember anything at this exact moment, all he can think about is one moment that Connor and him shared months ago. Over and over, that same insignificant moment repeats in his head.

_He can’t tell why._

* * *

 

**_ Eight Months Earlier _ **

Oliver entered into 303 holding a brown groceries bag in his hands. He closed the door behind him and makes his way into the living room and then to the kitchen. He was just on the way to put the groceries away when the front door opens and Connor enters.

Oliver can’t stop the wide smile that came in his face at the sight of his boyfriend coming home. _Home_ , this concept is still weird and new to him, to consider _303 as their home now and not only his_ , since his boyfriend moved here three months ago to proves that he was serious about them.

Oliver greets him smiling “Hey! Good, you’re home!”

Connor put his jacket in the coat rack and his bag next to the front door and said sarcastically  “Oh it’s always nicer to hear than, “Aw crap! You again!”

Oliver let out a small chuckle as Connor finally makes his way to him and kisses him. Oliver kisses him back and both of them lost themselves in their kiss for a few minutes before Connor pulls away with a small smile.

“You know, I could get used to this,”

“Me too.” simply says Oliver still smiling and he then adds “Oh I went to the groceries and I took your favorite Ice-cream”

“You are the best!” shout Connor eagerly and with curiosity he looks into the bag but then suddenly frowns “Huh what made you think that _Rocky Road_ Ice cream was my favorite one?”

Oliver was slightly taken aback “Huh-I-I’m” he looks at Connor and continues confused “It isn't? I just assumed that it was your favorite one, huh I mean any time we had gotten ice cream together, that's what you always choose.”

Oliver thought that it was something that they had in common. One of the rarest things that the both of them actually had in common, one of the only things that made him forget for one second; _how Connor was way out of his league and how he could do way better than staying with a guy like him who is HIV positive._

Connor voice brings him to reality when he says “No. My favorite one is _Chubby Hubby_ Ice-cream, _actually_. You know the vanilla one with peanut butter?”

“ **Oh.** ” states Oliver dumbly not knowing what else he could say but _“I didn’t know, sorry.”_

“Yeah, I can see that” nods Connor and then he adds in a teasing tone “I’m so disappointed Ollie! You should be the better boyfriend out of the two of us!”

Oliver rolls his eyes and hits Connor chest “Then why did you always choose the _Rocky Road One_?”

Connor gives him a tenderly look. The way he looks at him surprise Oliver so much that he caught himself asking for one second if _Connor actually realize how he’s looking at his boyfriend at the moment_. His train of thoughts were cut off when he hears Connor saying softly “Well, I always choose the _Rocky Road One_ because I knew that it was your favorite flavor. _Sue me_ for trying to be a good boyfriend”

Oliver heart stops by Connor such selfless decision and as Connor start to takes the groceries out of the bag Oliver smiles and kiss him on the check.

Connor doesn’t stop what he is doing but smile nonetheless when he asks “What was that for?”

“Nothing. I love you.”

It takes only one second for the youngest man but then he responds back smiling softly to him “I love you too. Now let’s put away the groceries so we could move to _funniest things_ to do than being _a cohabiting, domestic and boring couple._ ”

Oliver rolled his eyes with a smile, he knows that Connor was a strong, selfless and humble man but today he surprised him, he suddenly realizes that he just can’t wait to learn something else about his boyfriend again.

Connor rarely opens up to him or to people, so even if it was something _as stupid_ than Connor _favorite Ice-Cream_ it was filling Oliver heart of pure joy.

* * *

 

Oliver came back to reality when the oldest woman came with his order and put the mug in front of him still smiling kindly to him.

He can’t still hear what she is saying to him and he couldn’t hear himself thanking her either. But he probably did because the oldest woman smiles to him nodding and leaves again.

Oliver shook his head rubbing his eyes, he takes a deep breath and took a sip of his drink. Suddenly he saw his phone light up with a message from Michaela.

**Michaela: I’m in the hospital where the hell are you??!!!**

Oliver didn’t even remember how he took his phone back from the hospital ground and how it ended in the small table in front of him.

He puts a few bills in the table, waves absently at the oldest woman and walk out.

He soon finds himself walking in the hospital hallway with still nothing but silence. He could see doctors moving, he could actually see the TV still running but he was greeted with nothing but a deafening silence. He walks a few meters and finally spot Michaela talking to a nurse, both of them seemed to have some kind of argument.

And then, Oliver heart stops. Because Connor was there. _Connor is here_. Connor is standing just next to an angry and upset Michaela in front of the nurse station.

Oliver blinks and his heart stops again when he’s sure. Connor was actually there in front of him, only a few meters away.  Connor then turns his head and their looks cross path.

Oliver could saw many emotions pass through his eyes, annoyance, anger, fear, surprise, love and finally relief. _But mostly love._

And before he could even know what he’s is actually doing he runs in the hospital hallway and throws himself with more force than he should have into Connor arms.

Connor actually needs to steady himself with the nurse station but then he hugs him back. He could saw Michaela softly smiling to him and glaring at the nurse who choose this moment to walk away, he saw her press both of their arms as her lips are moving.

Oliver can’t actually hear what she is saying but he could guess that it something sarcastic because even if he didn’t saw it he can feel Connor rolls his eyes at what she says. And then Michaela smile to them one last time and walks away letting the both of them alone.

The only thing that was coming in Oliver mind was that Connor was there. He was here in his arms and he was fucking okay.

Connor was fine, he was alive and even if things are still a bit weird and tense between them, Oliver refused to let go. _Connor was here and he was fine._ Connor was all vibrant and alive in his arms and that's all was mattered to Oliver right now.

_Worrying for his friends and Laurel could wait for tomorrow._

Oliver let out a breath that he didn't knew he was holding still staying in Connor warm embrace, refusing to let him go but knowing that he will _need to_ at some point. _Just not now._

_Never, if he could help himself._

"I was so scared that I will never see you again" said Oliver in a whisper, his voice breaking in the end, all the stress and the huge weight on his shoulders was suddenly leaving him.

"Ollie, Hey. I'm here, I'm okay. And everything is fine.” Connor pulls away still kipping his hold on the oldest man because _he knew that Oliver needs this kind of comfort right now_.

Or maybe it was actually the both of them.

Oliver let out a nervous chuckle against his best judgment knowing that it actually wasn’t a laughing matter, not with Laurel status still unknown and with two of their friends who are still missing.

But Oliver is too relieved and too tired to care. All what was mattering right now is that Connor _was fine_ and that the world could move again.

Connor smirks and adds “You know, If I knew that you will be this scared and this shaken up about me, I will have gone MIA a long time ago!"

And just at this moment Oliver quickly realize that _the sound_ was back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! With was happening in the show I kinda needed this! Don't worry people Connor is alive and Coliver is fucking endgame, no one will dissuade me of this! Oh and my money is on Wes or Nate!


End file.
